


Reputation

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Reader, BAMF oc, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, I said reader, M/M, Reader is Bucky's daughter, Reader-Insert, SO, but im not going to delete those, especially chapter four, it isn't really explained until later, it kinda makes sense, reader is a badass, sorry ig?, sorry lol, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: Blair Alvaro and what she's done with her life, as told by Taylor Swift's Reputation album.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Bucky Barnes & OC, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & OC, Peter Parker/OC, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 3





	1. ...Ready For It?

If someone were to ever tell Blair Alvaro that she was exactly like Natasha Romanoff, she would have told them that that was exactly the point. However, she was not _meant_ to be like Natasha Romanoff. She was supposed to be like Peggy Carter.

**Sometime in 2005**

Blair Alvaro’s first memory was of watching a documentary about Captain America. She wasn’t exactly interested in the soldier, though. She was interested in his…partner? She didn’t exactly understand. But she was more interested in Peggy Carter.

So, with her mother’s help and the internet, she did a deep-dive. Who knew that the second page of Google could be so helpful?

**2008**

Blair was quickly climbing the ranks in most of her classes. After deciding that she was going to be exactly like Peggy Carter when she was four, her mom had said okay and signed her up for some martial arts and language classes. Though the girl couldn’t exactly read yet, it gave her an advantage over the rest of her class.

Blair was smart, and determined. And she was going to be exactly like Peggy Carter.

**2012**

It wasn’t that hard to say that the girl’s aims _definitely_ changed after watching the Battle of New York. Now, she wanted to be like Natasha Romanoff. Well, kind of. She wanted to be both Peggy Carter and Natasha Romanoff, but better.

She also wanted to be an Avenger. Being abnormally strong for her age group didn’t help.

**2014**

Blair was, in short, the best. If you were going to take the long route, she had many skills. Her classes had turned her into a master spy, an expert marksman, a damn good investigator, and a master combatant. She was also spoke four languages, and was working on her fifth, could pickpocket someone without even trying, and knew how to make and defuse bombs using household chemicals. She was also an expert tactician. That was the Peggy Carter side of things.

On the Natasha Romanoff side of things was mainly weapons: She could use a staff, a spear, and just about any other weapon with enough mastery to seriously hurt someone. Thanks to gymnastics and ballet, Blair could incorporate acrobatics and even some dance into her fighting. She signed herself up for free coding classes online, and even tried to hack Amazon once (though she failed, she easily hacked Starbucks, and decided to work her way up). Unfortunately, she couldn’t fly a plane yet, but one day.

Blair could also play the piano, because she thought that she should be able to play at least one instrument.

**2016**

Her mom was _dead_. Just…gone. Like that.

What was Blair supposed to do now?

Hydra recruited her.

Not the Avengers, which had been the goal.

A fascist organization recruited her.

She had emailed Nick Fury _herself_. Not many people do that. Blair was only able to do it because she had managed to hack SHIELD (like, really, their systems were shit).

“What the _fuck_?” Blair stared at the agent in front of her.

“We’re-”

“No, no, no.” Blair held up a hand to silence them. Surprisingly, it worked. “I heard what you said. But why _me_?”

“Have you seen your resume?”

“Yes. I made it. I’m Peggy Carter and Natasha Romanoff, but better and with a less tragic backstory. That was kinda the point.”

“Oh. Would you rather be an Avenger? Because if you say no…”

“You’d have to kill me? Yeah, good luck with that.” Blair sighed. “Look. Let me email Nick Fury my resume one last time. If he doesn’t reply within a week, I’ll email you.”

“Okay. That’s fair. Here’s our business card.” The agent handed her a business card, and he left.

**One week later**

_To whom it may concern,_

_My name is Blair Alvaro. Last week, you sent an agent to recruit me. I told that agent that I would email Nick Fury my resume once more, without telling him that Hydra had recruited me, and if Fury did not email me back within a week, then I would email you._

_Nick Fury has not responded to my email, so here we are._

_Regards,_

_Blair Alvaro_

_Miss Alvaro,_

_I’m glad to hear that you’ll be joining Hydra. I suggest that you pack your bags, because I’ll be picking you up to take you to our New York location tomorrow at eight AM sharp. You’ll be staying there for the foreseeable future, and will continue to attend school as normal. More information will be explained at base._

_Regards_

The Hydra base that Blair was taken to was surprisingly nice. It certainly wasn’t what she expected. The fact that she had already set up an Instagram and Twitter based around it was certainly a testament.

“Where do you people get your funding?” Blair asked.

“That’s classified.” The agent. “But mainly government officials that are sympathetic to our cause.”

“Which is?”

“World domination. But first, getting rid of the Avengers.”

Blair tensed. The Avengers…They were her heroes. She had lived to be one of them.

But now, she was Hydra.

So, Blair Alvaro steeled her nerves, and began to collect information.

_Baby, let the games begin_

_Let the games begin_

_Let the games begin_

_Are you ready for it?_


	2. End Game

Blair looked around the room that she had called her home for the last few weeks.

It wasn’t big: Four walls, with a bed, a nice desk, and a computer setup. There was a dresser in one corner, filled with a few Hydra sweaters, some jeans, a few shirts, and the uniform that they had given her for the occasional mission she would be going on.

Her uniform wasn’t much. It was all black, of course, spreading across her body in a jumpsuit and reaching up into a turtleneck. Her boots were also black, and she wore gloves, as well. There was a dark green Hydra logo on her upper arm.

“I thought it would be red.”

“No, actually. Thanks to your powers, we elected to mark you differently.”

“What powers?”

A blue mist began to envelope the room. The other agent left, and Blair watched in horror as her body turned to stone.

When it broke, she looked different.

Well, not _looked_ different, not really. Her eyes had turned green, was all. But she certainly _felt_ different.

“We at Hydra discovered a way to predict what kind of powers a person will have,” A man in a lab coat explained. “You have Chlorokinesis, also known as Agrokinesis, Botanokinesis, or Phytokinesis.”

“And that is…?”

“You can manipulate and/or physically summon and control plants and vegetation.”

“Nice. I’m assuming I’ll be training here?”

“Yes. You’ll begin with small things, like controlling flowers, and steadily move on as you learn.”

“Am I getting paid?”

The scientist rolled his eyes. “Yes, you’re getting paid.”

“Good.”

“Please follow me to the training room.”

Blair spent the next few months training to control her powers. What she could already do provided her with the discipline to progress quickly. She was also, thankfully, able to balance normal school with schoolwork: It was almost exactly like her previous life, expect now everything was in one place.

Blair’s Twitter and Instagram for Hydra were going well, too. No one seemed to believe her.

**Yes this is real jesus stop asking (@hydra_overheard)**

I only joined Hydra because Nick Fury wouldn’t answer my emails

📍 _the nyc hydra base followers: 10.2 million following: 100_

**Yes this is real jesus stop asking (@hydra_overheard)**

Agent 1: Are you good? You look like shit

Agent 2: Hi, thanks for checking in, I’m ~still a piece of garbage~

**@hydra_offical**

**Your friendly neighborhood hydra agent**

I only joined Hydra because Nick Fury wouldn’t answer my emails

**200 10.3 million 100  
posts followers following**

**hydra_official**

(The picture is of Blair, in a suit and with her face blacked out. She’s doing a piece sign, and there’s a board right behind her with different pictures of the Avengers. Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Scarlett Witch, and Quicksilver are all tagged. It’s captioned with ‘Avengers science-y stuff! Making new super soldiers is hard ☹)

On her Instagram, Blair would DM each Avenger once or twice a month, with different memes regarding them coming to get her, because “seriously my dude Hydra is weird as fuck I have so much information now, come and get me, I just want money I’m broke as hell.”

Spider-Man and Black Widow were the only ones who answered.

 **Spider-man:** u shouldn’t joke about this

 **hydra_official:** I’m not fucking joking

 **Spider-man:** wait ur serious??

 **Hydra_official:** yes im serious they recruited me and I thought “hey might as well maybe I can get info”

 **Hydra_official:** and now I know like everything they’re planning they’re really bad at not telling me stuff

 **Hydra_official:** clearance doesn’t matter here

 **Hydra_official:** also im getting paid so

**Black_widow:** I need to know whether or not you’re joking about being recruited by Hydra, because if you are…

 **Hydra_official:** threats are unnecessary; besides, I’ve spent my whole life trying to be u/peggy carter so idk if u could actually kill me

 **Hydra_official:** but just like I told spider-man, I’m not joking. I killed a man today and I’m reeling. Pls come get me im scared hydra is weird as fuck

 **Black_widow:** I’ll talk to Fury

 **Hydra_official:** can you ask if he got my emails bc like

 **Hydra_official:** read my bio

 **Black_widow:** He got your emails. He thought that you were joking

 **Hydra_official:** I HACKED SHIELD to get his PERSONAL EMAIL and he thought I was JOKING

 **Black_widow:** Yes

 **Hydra_official:** jfdkalsjk respect? Gone

Blair talked to Spider-Man over Instagram a lot. Black Widow, not so much, but they still talked. From time to time she’d ask if the Winter Soldier had shown up yet, but they kept saying no. Granted, she wasn’t really sure that they’d tell her if he had come out of the woodwork.

“Agent Alvaro, come with me.”

Blair looked from her phone, standing up and beginning to follow the other agent through the dark, twisting halls. “Where to?”

“You have a new assignment.”

Blair was led to the conference room, which was one of the bigger rooms she had seen at the base. It was longer than it was wide, with a glass conference table. A senior agent was sitting at the head, and he stood when she walked in.

“Agent Alvaro.” They shook hands. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“And I have heard nothing about you.”

“I’m Agent Jones.”

“Nice to meet you. What’s my new assignment?”

“To the point. I like that in an agent.” Jones sat down, motioning for Blair to sit. She did so, in a position that would allow her to run if needed. Jones pulled up a file on the table, which was apparently a holo-table. “This is Hydra’s A Team. Our most elite agents.

“They sneak into countries and kill their leaders, dismantling them overnight and making way for a new generation. They switch ones to zeros on a country’s dollar bill worth, crumpling the economy and sending that country into a state of complete disarray. I lead the A Team, and I want you on it.”

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“No, but I think you’ll like being on it. The responsibility is large, but the hours are more flexible, and the hourly pay is more, plus there’s bonuses for each job.”

Blair nodded. “Okay. Send me the file on my teammates.”

_I wanna be your endgame_

_I wanna be your first string_

_I wanna be your A Team_

_I wanna be your endgame, endgame_


	3. I Did Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Perverted senator and Blair flirting w him for a mission...tl;dr Stern is a perverted asshole

**Yes this is real jesus stop asking (@hydra_overheard)**

Agent 1: I don’t know about you-

Me: Bitch I hope the fuck you do!

> **the hypen is important (@bider-boi)**

Context??

>> **Yes this is real jesus stop asking (@hydra_overheard)**

The agent was trying to give an opinion on something and was going to disagree with me, so I interrupted them

>>> **the hypen is important (@bider-boi)**

And the other agents were okay with that?????

>>>> **Yes this is real jesus stop asking (@hydra_overheard)**

Yeah I think they know they can’t stop me now…plus I run all the Hydra socials so Ill just expose them

Blair got her first official A Team assignment a few weeks after she joined. It was a solo mission; not her first, but certainly her most important.

She was to kill Senator Stern, who was an ex-Hydra agent that had risen to a position in the US government. He had been released from custody after he had promised the US government information on Hydra. They couldn’t take that chance, or so Blair was told.

**Hydra_overheard:** I just got sent to kill Stern this week at the charity ball he’s attending. If you want him to stay alive, you better get there yourself.

 **Black_widow:** Got it. I’ll let the Fury know, maybe tell him I need the night off.

Stern would be attending a gala benefitting some charity that night, and Blair would be sent to kill him. They couldn’t have information on Hydra getting out, or so Blair was told.

She wore a short, tight black cocktail dress, with black strappy heels, and blood-red lipstick. The rest of her makeup was done, and her hair was curled.

She pulled up in a sleek black limo, driven by a different Hydra agent. “You know the plan?”

“Yep. Let’s kill a senator.”

Blair squared her shoulders, got out of the car, and walked into the gala.

It was gorgeous. The ballroom had a high ceiling, and tasteful golden decorations. Senator Stern was off to the side at the food table, drinking champagne and only accompanied by one person.

“Um, Senator Johnson mentioned needing you.” Blair said to the person by Stern.

“Oh, I better get going.”

Stern and the man said their goodbyes.

“I’m Blair.” Blair held out her hand, batting her eyelashes. “You’re Senator Stern, right? I’m a big fan.”

“Oh, you are? That’s nice to hear, young lady.” Stern, instead of shaking her hand, kissed it. Blair let out an incredibly faked, high-pitched giggle, thanking her lucky stars for acting classes.

“Such a gentleman.”

“Such a lovely lady.”

Blair resisted the urge to vomit.

“Would you like to sit with me when the speeches begin?”

“Oh, thank you, Senator, I’d love to!”

Blair flirted with the Senator as they waited for the speeches to start, then followed him to his table, sitting down daintily and crossing her legs at the ankles.

“There’s no need to keep your legs closed, baby.” Stern whispered, placing his hand on her thigh.

Blair, against every nerve in her body screaming for her not to, uncrossed her legs, smiling flirtatiously at the senator. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to be premature…”

“I’m very sure.”

Blair sat through the speeches, focusing more on not breaking Stern’s hand, which was slowly creeping up her leg, than she did the speakers. When the speeches were finally over and everyone was getting up, Stern stopped her from excusing herself to use the restroom.

“I have the honeymoon suite booked; would you like to join me?” He said in a low voice.

Blair felt yet another wave of nausea roll over her, but smiled again at the Senator and giggled. “Oh, Mr. Senator! What a lovely invitation. I’d love to join you, just let me use the restroom first and I’ll meet you up there.”

“It’s room number three hundred and seven, on the top floor. Just knock.”

Blair nodded eagerly and excused herself to use the restroom.

The dark-haired stared at herself in the mirror, preparing to go upstairs and face Stern. She was pale and nauseas, and very much was not ready to go up there.

But she steeled her nerves, sent a text to Black Widow, and left the restroom.

**Hydra_offical:** he’s in room 307, on the top floor. I’m going up there now, wish me luck, he’s a pervert

 **Black_widow:** I’ll meet you up there, be careful.

 **Hydra_official:** I always am

Blair sighed, closing her eyes, then opening them, and knocking on the door to the room. It opened a few moment later. Stern had undone the top two buttons on his jacket, and his tie was hanging around his neck. He grabbed Blair’s wrist and pulled her into the room, making her shriek. Luckily, she able to turn it into a giggle at the last second.

“The bedroom is this way.”

Blair followed Stern, clutching his sweaty hand and praying Black Widow would show up soon. When they walked into the bedroom, the window was open. “I swear I closed this.” He muttered, moving over and closing the window once more. “Now, baby, you’re gonna have to be quiet. Wouldn’t want the entire hotel to hear you.”

“Don’t touch her.”

While the Senator was distracted by Black Widow, Blair sent out a vine to wrap around him, causing him to go crashing to the floor.

“What’s-?!”

Blair rolled her eyes, and a flower bloomed over his mouth, cutting him off. “I wouldn’t try to talk, if I were you. Maybe I’ll actually follow through with my mission.”

“No killing the senator.” Black Widow said, tucking her gun back into its holster. “Wouldn’t want to ruin his last day of freedom.”

“It’s probably already been ruined.” Blair said. “By the way, Senator? I’m sixteen, so good luck with those charges.” She patted his cheek gently, then turned back to Black Widow. “Are we leaving him here, or…?”

“No, we’re taking him back with us. There’s a car waiting outside.”

“Got it. Should I just…scale the building, or?”

“Do what you want, but we’re having the powers discussion when we get back to the tower. You should have told me.”

“I didn’t have to.”

“You should have.”

Blair rolled her eyes, grabbing the senator and sending him out the window, climbing out after him and using her vines repel down. When she reached the bottom, she was put in handcuffs by none other than Captain America, and placed in the back of the van across from Stern. “Yeah, that’s fair.” She said.

_Oh, you say I did something bad_

_Then why's it feel so good, good?_

_So bad, why's it feel so good?_

_Why's it feel, why's it feel so good? (Bad)_

_It just felt so good, good_


	4. Don't Blame Me

Blair was placed in a white room, with a coat in one corner, a large glass window, and a toilet. “Hey, can I get, like, some sweats or something! It’s cold in here! I’m wearing a cocktail dress, guys, cut me some slack!”

Black Widow was the first person to visit Blair, bringing with her a pair of leggings, a long-sleeve shirt, and a hoodie with the SHIELD logo on it.

“Steve wants to be the first person to interrogate you.” Natasha says.

“Alright. Let’s see how he does.”

“Hi.”

“Sa, dude. Um, hi, welcome to Chili’s.”

“This isn’t a Chili’s…Oh, Lord, there’s two of them.” Steve sighed. “I want to know why you’re here.”

“Wait a minute…Who _are_ you?”

“I’m Steve. Did you volunteer to be a Hydra agent?”

“That is not correct. Because according to the encyclopedia of jfdskjfdkjkl-”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means WHAT THE FUCK IS UP, KYLE? NO, WHAT DID YOU SAY, WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE? STEP THE FUCK UP!”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Do it for the vine.”

Steve let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Dayummmm. You got a bae? Or nah? You tryna date? Or nah.”

“I don’t know why you’re here-”

“Why da fuck you lying? Why you always lying? Mm, oh, my God, stop fucking lying.”

“Why did you join Hydra?”

“You do it too, for a check.”

Steve sighed for the second time. “Why are you here?”

“Look at this graph.”

FRIDAY projected an image of a graph onto the wall, and Blair whooped. “Yes, go FRIDAY!”

“What are you planning to do here?!”

“I have no more campaigns to run.” Blair said. “I know ‘cuz I won both of them.”

“You tried to kill a senator!”

“That’s a very good point, Diane, thank you.”

“Why are you here?”

“Go suck a dick, suck a dick, suck a motherfucking dick, suck a dick, suck a huge or small dick…”

“I already do that, I’m bi and I have a husband.”

Blair’s jaw dropped. “Good for you. Anyway…”

“I’m going to ask you one more time: Why are you here?”

“Actually, I have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

Okay, so there’s this TV show that I cannot remember the name of.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“It was a white girl. Her name was Liz…?”

“Lizzie Maguire?” A voice said.

“Yes, Lizzie Maguire! Thank you!”

“Look, Miss Alvaro, if you keep dodging my questions, I’m going to have bring in someone else, and they won’t be as calm.”

“Oh, my God. Oh, my God, he on X Games mode.”

Steve left the room, and Blair could hear him calling for Black Widow.

Natasha opened the door on the other side of the glass a few minutes later. “You really did a number on Steve.”

“Good, that was the goal.”

“Is that how they trained you to hold up under interrogation?”

“What, by annoying them? No. They didn’t teach me that, I already knew how. But no, if someone were actually interrogating and/or torturing me, they wouldn’t get anything. I’m better than that.”

“Good to know.” Natasha pulled up a chair. “Steve gave me a list.”

“Let’s begin.”

“Why are you here?”

“In the Avengers Tower?”

“Yeah.”

“Because I was taken here after the gala.”

“Why did you try to kill Stern?”

“Because Hydra told me to.”

“And why did you join Hydra?”

“Because my mom was dead and Nick Fury wasn’t answering my emails.”

“Did you go to Hydra?”

“Nope. They found me.”

A few questions and completely honest answers later, Natasha let you out.

“I got in! Yes, bitches! Look at that, chocolate vanilla swirl with cookie crunch-!”

“Why did you let her out?”

“Because we’re going on a trip,” A brunet boy joined in, singing with her, “in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky-”

“Three, two, one!” The boy shouted.”

“We’re going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins.”

“Oh, my God. Look at all those chickens.”

“You should’ve kept her there.”

“What else was a I supposed to do? She was completely honest with me, and we can’t just keep her locked up there. She’s a kid.”

“A kid with powers, who tried to commit murder.”

“She was never going to kill Stern, you idiot. She texted me before, we’ve been in contact since I told her not to joke about Hydra.”

“Wait, is this about that account?”

“Yeah, no shit. The account was real, like I told all of you. Blair messaged me when she found out that she was supposed to kill Stern. She gave me her mission orders, and I told her I’d be there to get her out.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.” Blair said, turning back to the two. “Don’t blame, me, Steve. It was never my fault.”

“You joined Hydra!”

“They offered and I needed the money. Besides, Fury wasn’t answering my emails. I sent him one last one with my rather extensive resume, so…” Blair shrugged. “His fault, really.”

“It was not his fault that he thought you were faking it. How did you even get his email?”

“I hacked SHIELD. It wasn’t even that hard, their software is shit. I fixed it, though, so you’re welcome.” Blair sighed. “Look, bottom line is, don’t blame me. I did what I had to do, and you would do the same thing if you wanted money and information. Which, speaking of,” Blair took off her backpack and reached into it, pulling out a thick binder including stolen and photocopied Hydra documents and other information. She threw it onto the lab table. “Here. It’s organized.” Blair walked away.

_I get so high, oh  
Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' me  
You're lovin' me  
Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby  
I'd be usin' for the rest of my life_


	5. Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's shorter than normal, sorry :( I couldn't find a way to make it longer

Blair was settling into the Avengers tower quite well. Both of her accounts had changed.  
Ivy_official  
(A video of Blair in her room. “Hey, guys. Um, I just figured that I’d let you know that my content will be changing. The Avengers finally picked me up, thanks Natasha, so…” Blair shrugged. “My content’s gonna be Avengers-themed now.”)

The same video was posted on her Twitter, which was now named ‘AvengersOverheard’.

Steve had finally apologized about a week in.  
“Hey, Blair.”  
“Hey.”  
Steve let out a breath. “Look, um…I’m sorry for accusing you a being a Hydra sleeper agent, and I’m sorry for not trusting you.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I get it. And I’m sorry for calling for a dumbass.”  
“To be fair, you did lead us right to you and we didn’t believe you.”  
“Yeah, I tagged you guys in, like, every post and DM’d you all once or twice a month asking for you to come get me, how did you never notice?”  
“I’m not the best with technology.”  
“You are from the forties…But I will be calling you an old man now.”  
“You do that anyway.  
“Fair enough.”

The Avengers tower was nice. Tony had offered to let her stay there, since she didn’t exactly have anywhere else to go, and they doubted Hydra would believe any story about her escaping. It was also the best place for Blair to learn how to better use her powers, as she really only knew how to control them and make vines and stuff. Most of the Avengers, plus Blair, were sure that she would grow much stronger if she learned more.  
There were other kids in the tower, too. Peter Parker, for one (and sometimes a boy named Harley, and a girl named Shuri, and some of Peter’s friends, but Blair liked Peter the most). Peter was cute: He had doe eyes and the fluffiest brown hair that Blair had ever seen, and sometimes Blair caught him sticking to the walls.  
Yeah, she figured out pretty quick that he was Spider-Man.  
Blair was brought back down to Earth by a pair of hands grabbing her waist and bringing her out of her jump. She let them lead her, not allowing herself to show surprise. She didn’t know who it was just yet.  
Blair continued to dance the Swan Lake, turning around when the song ended to see Peter.  
“Hey.” He said breathlessly.  
“Hey.”  
“Did I scare you?”  
“No, no. It’s fine.”  
“Good.” Blair cleared her throat. “I didn’t know you liked ballet.”  
Peter smiled, and Blair’s knees almost buckled. “I’ve been doing it since I was a kid. It helps me focus.”  
“Same. Why’d you start?”  
“My parents put me in lessons after I saw some ballerinas in a store window and decided I wanted to be like them. What about you?”  
“I wanted to be like Peggy Carter, and my mom…um, my mom said that ballet would help me gain discipline. Little did I know, it would help me on my quest to be like Natasha a few years later, after the Battle of New York.”  
“Are you okay?” Peter asked. “You don’t really talk about your mom.”  
“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. She died a while back, it’s been rough.”  
“My mom’s dead, too. And my dad.”  
Blair sat down against the mirror, waving for Peter to join her. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Yeah, actually. Um…they died in a plane crash, when I was six. I don’t really remember them, just my Uncle Ben, but then he got shot, and now Aunt May’s all I’ve got.”  
“You have me.”  
Peter smiled. “Thanks. You’ve got me, too.”  
“Thanks.”  
“So, what about you? How’d your mom die?”  
“Drunk driving accident. The other person was drunk, not her. She was the one I had all my life, since I never knew who my dad was.”  
“What’s up, sluts, I’m back from Fiji!” A voice yelled.  
“Sluts?” Peter said, looking at Blair.  
“Fiji?”  
 _Is it cool that I said all that_  
 _Is it too soon to do this yet?_  
 _'Cause I know that it's delicate_  
 _Delicate_


End file.
